


The Lonely Bride

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Gothic, Halloween prompt, general danvers monthly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: It’s said that anyone who comes there in the dead of night with a broken and lonely heart, might, just might, find their true love





	The Lonely Bride

**Author's Note:**

> More GD Halloween fics, enjoy! :=)

******

The night air was cool; the fog rolled across the manor grounds like a living thing, a serpent coiling its way through the trees.

The hem of Alex’s dress billowed and rustled in the cold night air as she stood on the veranda of her new home with her new husband, a man who paid little attention to her, who cared little for what she thought or wanted, a man whom she had never wanted to marry, but her parents had insisted.

And so she stood; a lone figure in white on the veranda of an elegant country manor home. It was supposed to be her honeymoon tonight, but neither she nor her new groom had any interest in each other. Sighing, she leaned against one of the pillars, watching the fog roll by as the wind softly brushed against her arms like a lovers caress

“ _Sleep my darling, sleep_ ” a woman’s voice suddenly sang distantly across the moor. It was a sad sound, a broken sound, the sound of a broken heart “ _sleep. Close your eyes, and hush. Sleep_ ” the mysterious, haunting tune continued. Straightening up, Alex could see a figure weaving in and out of the fog, seemingly lost. Or from the sound of the singing, simply not caring where they went.

Stepping onto the grass, Alex hiked up her skirts and determinedly marched forwards. Perhaps she could help the poor soul she thought as she disappeared into the fog

She couldn’t see the house anymore, not even the lights; the fog was so thick, seeming to have curled around her almost predatorily. Suddenly the fog parted and Alex realized that she had wandered much further than she’d thought, past the grounds to the adjacent cemetery. Looking around she spied the lone figure sitting on a bench, her dress was much finer than Alex’s own wedding gown, but it was ruined, the lace torn, the hem dirtied and smeared with dirt. The woman’s hair was long and worn down, Alex could see a prominent streak of white running through it, but aside from that the rest of her hair looked matted and unkempt, its length hiding its owner’s face

“Hello?” Alex tried, softly approaching the woman; the woman stiffened but said nothing. Had she been assaulted perhaps, Alex thought “can I help you?” she asked “are you all right?”

The woman suddenly laughed a hollow, rattling sound as she shifted, and Alex could see a long, dark stain on her dress, running down from the right side of her neck to her waist. It was far darker and thicker than mud, she realized

“I’m not going to hurt you” Alex tried as the woman slowly turned to face her

Alex tried not to scream

The dead do not move like the living she realized. But the terrifying sight before her merely sat there, watching her, dried blood staining its lips and teeth as Alex slowly became aware of another, unmoving, corpse at its feet

“You’re very brave,” the creature spoke suddenly, it turned away from her “go back to your manor, back to the safety of your husband” it instructed

Alex turned and ran…

******

For the next several nights, Alex heard the haunting song echoing out across the landscape. The first night she’d been plagued with fear. The second annoyance. And the third sadness. By the seventh night, she mustered up her courage and, once her husband had fallen asleep, marched out across the field again, following the sad song

The creature was where she’d last seen it, perhaps it had never moved in those intervening days

“You’re very brave,” it commented “most would have stayed away”

“I’m not most people” Alex challenged. The creature chuckled, the haunting, rattling sound again as it turned to face her

“Still in you wedding gown, I see,” it commented. It looked away sadly, absently fingering its own filth-stained gown “I think…I was meant to get married” it murmured

“Do,” Alex took a tentative step forward “do you have a name?” she asked

“Name?” the creature echoed. It frowned “I’m not certain,” it looked up at her, and this time Alex felt no revulsion at looking into the face of Death. The woman’s face was actually very lovely, with high cheekbones, a strong jaw line and sad grey-green eyes “what is your name?” it asked

“Alex”

“Alex,” it repeated, the sound like that of a lover’s voice, like her husband should have said it, not the tired annoyance he used instead “short for ‘Alexandra’?” the creature asked

Alex nodded “I was named after the historical figure, Alexander the Great”

“Hmm,” the creature sighed “a strong man. Fitting for you, I should think,” by this time Alex had gently lowered herself down to sit next to the creature “he doesn’t love you, does he?” it asked “your husband”

“No” Alex answered

“Do you love him?”

“No”

“Then why marry him?” it asked “a marriage should enter into under love, nothing less”

“I don’t know,” Alex admitted “my parents wanted me to marry him I suppose,” she shrugged “did you love your husband-to-be?” she asked

“I can’t remember”

“A pity,” Alex remarked “that so lovely a bride should never be wed”

“Yes,” the creature sighed “Astra” it said suddenly

“What?”

“My name,” it sighed “my name is ‘Astra’.”

Alex smiled “Then, I am pleased to meet you, Lady Astra”

Slowly, Astra reached up and cupped Alex’s cheek, her fingers icy cold against Alex’s skin “So lovely,” she murmured “so warm. If I were to marry you I would always love you”

“Would you now?” Alex whispered, becoming lost in sad grey-green eyes

“ _Yes_ ” Astra whispered, slowly leaning and pressing her lips against Alex’s. Alex did not flinch, did not recoil, but returned the kiss with an almost fevered intensity. As Astra pulled back, Alex looked, unflinching, into the face of Death, and as sharp fangs appeared in Astra’s teeth, she calmly, willingly, barred her neck to her…

******

She had been missing for a week. A search had been launched from dawn the next day, but all they found was her wedding dress, stained with blood. In time days would turn to weeks, weeks to months, months to years, and years to centuries.

She sometimes visits that old cemetery from time to time, sometimes her bride is with her, and sometimes she is alone. But, only a day after she went missing, the area where her wedding dress had been found gained a reputation.

It’s said that anyone who comes there in the dead of night with a broken and lonely heart, might, just might, find their true love

Of course, people scoff, that is only a story, such things do not happen in real life

Or do they? Alex Danvers could tell you differently, she could tell you that she did indeed find her true love there, one lonely night...one hundred years ago…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
